Is There Love In Your Heart?
by Panda.exe
Summary: Take place in Genocide Run. Frisk finally finish that horrible request that the strange voice told him, is that all he needs to get home? One side Frisk x Chara. Frisk is male and Chara is female.
Frisk was all beat up for fighting Sans. Luckily he finally beat him it was pretty hard to wait for him to sleep through but now that was in the past. Now that strange voice can show him how to get home.

All those death just to get home.

It's the worst request but it was all worth it for Frisk to get home.

He goes to the next room to see Asgore the king of the underground. Asgore blinks his eyes and turn around to see the human that Flowey told him about this human also have committed many crimes.

''You must be the one flower just warn me about…'' Asgore said and frowns a little.

Frisk widened his eyes and wonders who tell him. Flower? Flowey? How could he said that to Asgore behind his back, didn't he wanted to kill everyone as Frisk though?

''What kind of monster are you?'' Asgore tilted head as he examine the human in front of him. ''Sorry, I can't tell.''

Frisk is a little offended by this. He never wasn't a monster and he never wanted to crush everyone's heart. He did all of this just to get back home with his family that might be worry about him right now. He sure did eat all the way by taking it from the store but still, this place is not home.

''Come now, there's no need to fight. Why don't we settle this over a nice cup of tea?'' Asgore said and smile.

Frisk blinks his eyes this king didn't see that he kill everyone. It was weird or it just him trying to trick him like that punny skeleton. But he didn't care he been thirsty for a while now.

He was going to accept until someone attack Asgore behind.

Flowey grins when Asgore became dust. It was Flowey who kill him for Frisk, but why? After he tell Asgore that he was the one who kill everyone.

''S-See I never betray you! It was all a trick, see? I was just waiting to kill him for you. After all it me your best friend! I-I can be useful for you! I promise, I won't give you away! I can… I-I can… P-Please don't kill me!'' Flowey said with a scared expression on his face but that's not why Frisk was surprise this flower was actually begging for mercy.

Frisk have pity for him he couldn't help himself by doing so. ''Don't worry Flower I won't kill you…'' He said.

The strange figure walks in behind and cut Flowey in half like it was her worst enemy.

Frisk widened eyes and steps back afraid. ''W-What?''

Chara looks at Frisk with a smile and giggles. ''Greetings Frisk.'' She said coming closer to him. ''H-Huh… Are you the voice that request me to kill everyone?'' Frisk ask and steps back afraid that the girl might stab him like poor Flowey with her knife.

''Yes. That was all me, Chara.'' Chara said putting her hand in her chest.

Frisk gulp even her voice is scary. ''L-Look I may not know who you are but I did your request you wanted me to do. Your request have been made, now do as you promise.'' He said.

Chara smile wide and said. ''Getting down to business I see? I always liked that about you.''

Frisk blinks his eyes and blushes. _''She think that about me?''_ Then he shake his head he didn't do all of this to make some silly romance.

''Please just tell me how to get home.'' Frisk almost beg for it.

Chara looks at him for a second and to mock Frisk she laugh causing him to frown. ''W-Why are you laughing? T-This is serious!'' He yelled at her.

Chara stood in silent looking at Frisk. ''There's no such thing as home.'' She said in a cold voice. ''W-What do you mean there's no home?'' Frisk ask but Chara stood in silent again. ''Answer me damn it!'' Chara looks at him and smile. ''Don't you see Frisk? I trick you to kill them all of them. One by one…'' She said and grins.

''I'm proud of your determination. I never knew it will take you too far, you even kill Sans like it was just a joke. Even though that it true, his a joke to everyone.'' Chara said.

Frisk widened eyes and breathe shakily. This was worse than Sans tricking him by sparing him. He feel like he can cry now he wasn't going to be home, never. He wish this was all just a sick nightmare but every time he pinch himself he didn't wake up. Chara stood there looking at Frisk who's about to lose it right there in front of her. It was easy to trick him.

''Why you did this?!'' Frisk yelled again.

''…For revenge.'' Chara said and turn away from him.

''R-Revenge? What those innocent monster and I ever did to you! No… They are not the monster. You are! How could you do this?!'' Frisk keep yelling but Chara doesn't look at him.

''I wanted to destroy humanity for killing my brother Asriel. What those humans did to my brother needs to pay big time… And no I didn't want to erase this excuse of a place in the first place. My spirit got here when I die of illness. Then when I went to my father and mothers home I saw the funeral of my dear brother… I wanted revenge but I couldn't get out of here unless I have soul or erase it completely. And I decided to erase the underground for good to get out of here and destroy humanity once and for all…'' Chara said.

Frisk frown. ''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but…'' He looks down. ''You should have rest…'' He said and looks at her.

''I couldn't… I was so angry I couldn't control myself…'' Chara whispers and finally looks at him.

Frisk stood silent and looks away. ''Do you love seeing me kill everybody?'' Frisk ask.

''Of course I don't but… I don't have a choice do I?'' Chara said and frowns.

Frisk frown and goes toward her. ''W-What are you doing?'' Chara ask but Frisk open his arm to hug you her. Chara widened eyes and blushes. ''F-Frisk? Why? I tricked you!'' She said and struggles.

''I know but I kind of feel bad about you.'' Frisk steps back and smile.

''I got a question for you Chara well… It from someone I know.'' Frisk said.

''Go ahead I have nothing better to do…'' Chara said.

''Do you think even the worst person can change. That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?'' Frisk said.

She knows what the question was from. ''No I don't believe in that. It that from that punny skeleton? I remembered he asked me that before.'' Chara said.

Frisk nodded. ''Yeah he asked me that before I… Kill him.'' He said and looks down.

''Accept my apologies for tricking you, I never wanted this to happen. But this must happen sadly just to get out of here and get revenge that I plan for many years.'' She said and cross arm.

''W-Wait you don't have to do that!'' Frisk said.

''What do you mean I don't have to do that?'' Chara ask and thinks. ''Ah… I think you mean by killing your place. Sorry but I waited too long for this. But do not worry I won't kill you.'' She said.

''W-Why?'' Frisk ask.

''Because… You're nice and you will never hurt a fly.'' Chara looks away. ''You… Never wanted to kill everyone don't you?'' She ask.

''No…'' Frisk said and shake his head. ''I did it to get home but I can't anyway…''

''Thanks for your help I guess… Now that I answer all of your questions let erase the Underground together.'' Chara said.

''Y-You want me to erase it too?'' Frisk ask nervously.

''Yes…'' Chara said and steps back.

''How you going to do that?'' Frisk ask. ''With all the love I gained I have the power to erase the underground. That must be the way to get to the human world.'' She said and close her eyes.

Frisk thinks. The Underground wasn't so bad when he fall down here. Everyone was so nice to him but he kill them. Should he accept Chara offer to erase this wonderful place? There must be a way for Chara to rest instead of killing everyone. Frisk know there's kindness in Chara even if it's a little, they both have the same determination after all.

''Chara is there love in your heart?'' Frisk ask.

Chara blinks her eyes and looks at Frisk. ''I honestly don't know but I did feel an emotion that you cause me to feel… What is it call again?'' She touch her chest where her heart use to be.

''Is it happiness?'' Frisk ask and smile.

''I guess that must be it… I don't think there's any love in my heart anymore.'' Chara said making Frisk to frown. ''Will you erase the underground _yes or no_?'' She ask again looking Frisk in the eyes.

Frisk thinks and sigh. ''No… I won't… Chara there's must be a way!'' He said trying to convince the girl.

''there is no way… Sorry Frisk but you know how it is.'' She said walking toward him with the knife in her hand. Frisk widened his eyes and steps back. ''W-What are you going to do?'' He end up in a black wall and looks at Chara. ''I need to kill one thing, you.'' She said coming closer.

''N-No! Please don't do this.'' Frisk beg.

Chara shake her head. ''This is a Genocide run, this must happen if you say no. Goodbye Frisk.'' She said and was going to stab him in the chest but Frisk quickly catch her hand and try to get rid of her knife. ''No I won't let you!'' He said. ''Frisk please don't…'' She said frowning looking how Frisk tries to get the knife.

Frisk knew she was stronger than him but he refuse to give up.

Chara sigh. ''Stop and give up. You know you won't win in my game.'' She step back.

Frisk gulps and think of a choice.

Give up or continue to try

 ***Give up** or continue to try

Frisk choose to give up. What Chara say what true he wasn't strong enough to defeat her she gained all the love he kill. What the point of trying to get her some mercy? She's very concentrated in her goal anyway. Nobody is going to win in her game like she said. He sigh and let go of her knife.

''Good…'' Chara said as she cut Frisk neck.

Frisk chokes and touch his neck, this was sure the worse death she can think of. It hurts, it hurts so much. He kneeled down and try to breath but he couldn't. He look at Chara who was crying in front of him. ''I-I'm sorry Frisk…'' She whisper.

He lays down on the floor and close his eyes for death to take him.

His red heart breaks apart meaning his gone forever.

Chara sniffs and walks away leaving Frisk body there.

 _Genocide run is complete._

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for this not having a good ending! I though of this scenario about it when I went to sleep last night. I know this is not canon or whatever but this my headcanon. And don't give up your hopes I might do a happy ending... Hope you like it, happy Saturday!**


End file.
